the kill
by RYUICHI SAKUMA 92
Summary: yuki is litening to 30 seconds to mars and starts singing. as he does some one speacial listens. read and review. sorry for the spelling errors it s my first fanfic for fruits basket. chap two up now!
1. Chapter 1

Toharu knocked on the door to Yuki's room. He'd been in there for hours. Doing what? She didn't know all she knew was that there was a sound a pure sound that flled the air. It was really light but you could still here it and the sound sounded as if it were sad and hated but than again fradgile and had hidden beauty.

Yuki lay on his bed looking out the window of his clean room. His ear phones on full blast as if he wanted to exit the world. He listened to the song and sang aloud…

What if I wanted to break 

_Laugh it all off in your face…_

_What would you do _

_(ahh ahh ahh ohhh)_

_what if I fell to the floor _

_couldn't take all this anymore _

_what would you do, do ,do?_

Toharu put her ears to the door listening to the sad song as if she were in his trans.

Yuki sang aloud and more higher so she could hear it clearly

What if I wanted to fight 

_Beg for the rest of my life_

_What would you do?_

_You say you wanted more_

_What are you waiting for?_

_I'm not running from you(from you)_

Shuguru sat quietly on his mat typing yet another one of his perverted stories as always until he got distracted by that fradgile sound that was coming from yuki's room.

Come break me down 

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

_Look in my eyes_

_Your killing me killing me_

_All I wanted was you_

The next part shocked everybody in the house because it was so loud everybody heard it.

I tried to be someone else 

_But nothing seem to change_

_I know now, this is who I really am inside_

_Finally found myself_

_Fighting for a chance_

_I know now, this is who I really am_

Toharu was sad. What made yuki so sad to sing a song that had so much sorrow. This wasn't like this she kept her ear on the door to hear more.

Yuki took his head phones off and said the most shocking thing toharu would ever hear

" toharu if you only knew how I felt it wouldn't be so difficult"

yuki walked to the door and opened it and there stood toharu…

yuki was shocked and stunned at the same time as he watched her the more and more shy she grew

( maybe I should tell her know or better yet if I came up with a plan)

yuki wore a sexy plus yummy glare and walked to toharu…..


	2. sweet dreams

Yuki silently walked over to Tohru and pulled her inside his room. Tohru landed on the floor with a big thump as she landed on her face.

" You know you shouldn't listen on other people conversations"

(People sorry if that doesn't really make since)

Tohru looked at him with puzzlement in her eyes. Yuki leaned down where she was still sitting from the blow in her face.

" What's wrong Ms. Honda? Are you frightened?"

Tohru shook her head, as she could not speak. This wasn't like him what so ever. She had never seen that part of Yuki before it was as though he had a dark side like Hatsuharu-chan.

"Yu…ki"

" Yes…Honda-kun"

"W-what…w-where…you s-singing"

" I have no idea what you are speaking of."

At this rage filled Tohru's heart. This wasn't like him. This wasn't her Yuki-kun. The one she knew. The one she spilled her emotions to when there was no one else…

"Ms. Honda I have something I want to tell you…

A knock on the door came.

" Hello is everything all right in there I thought I heard a loud thump as if some one fell"

The doorknob twisted and Shugure peeked his head in side.

" Is everything alright in here?"

Shugure saw Tohru's expression of fear.

" Yuki don't you need to get to bed. You have school tomorrow."

" Yes I suppose your right well goodnight Ms. Honda"

And with to last words that came out dangerously he said

" Sweet dreams"

Shugure quickly pulled Tohru out of the room and yet again she fell on the floor face first.

"Tohru-chan. I need to know everything that happened to you just now"

(Sowwy peeps there is gonna be a chap three and sorry its so short I hope you liked it read and review love ya's bunches)


	3. embrasse moi

(sorry its been along time folks its just been busy trying to get my life together well here is the 3rd chapter0

(sorry its been along time folks its just been busy trying to get my life together well here is the 3rd chapter0

tohuru stared at Shigure in amazment at just what happened?

"I need to know what happened" Shigure whispered he helped her up and walked her to his office. He made a place for her to sit down and sat behind is desk as a doctor sat behind a desk ready to tell you your heart was going to fail.

Toharu looked at him holding tears back.

"he said something Shigure he said that h-he l-l-l-lov-…"

she couldn't finish her sentence. Though she knew those weren't the real words that came out of his mouth she figured it only because it was that obvious.

"don't tell kyo any of this to-chan. If he finds out then there will be hell"

toharu insisted on going to bed early. What happened had shocked her to shattering pieces.yet she was crying ever so softly the only sounds coming from the blanket pulled over her crying eyes and mouth.

A creak came from the floor board out side and toharu quickly changed sides so if it was Shigure that he wouldn't see her tear stained cheeks but what happened next was tottaly not in her control.

She felt a pair fingers putting her disgarded hair behind her hair and a pair of soft lips met her ear whispering to her.

"oh toharu kun I know you are awake give up the act so I can see that beautiful face that haunts my dreams everyother night"

she blushed emidetly and yuki wrapped his body on hers. She shut her eyes and pretended limp so It was hard to control her.

"oh toharu baby kiss me"

her eyes shot open and yuki smiled down on her pale moonlite face and he kissed her lightly then hard. Her eyes closed again and her hands went out of her control. Feeling yukis beautiful smooth skin what she has been wanting to do for so very long.

As they spent the night feeling each others touch and skin pressed against each other toharu couldn't help but wonder why Shigure told her not to tell kyo what happened

(possible chap 4 keep watch if you really want another)


	4. lovley mourning

(since i'm that nice lol ill write another just for you guys)

(since i'm that nice lol ill write another just for you guys)

toharu woke from her deep sleep being awakend by a shadow over her. When she awoke there was no one over her beautiful body gleaming in the now rising sunset. She felt a pair of arms hold her tight as if saving her from a fall off a cliff. She tried to turn around the pair of arms stopped her and then she noticed the small scars on the arms. They belonged to yuki. Everything that happened the night before came back and hit her square in the face. The moans of love exscaped from his beautiful pale light lips

" I love you…"

toharu blushed and tried to squirm away but in the process woke yuki from his deep slumber

"good mourning toharu"

she looked behind her to see a full naked yuki in front of her eyes and she quickly closed them blushing furiously.

"its ok" he cooed "not like you havnt seen everything" at this he put a hand up to her face and pushed the hair back behind her pierced ears.

he kissed her lightly not like the one from last night that was overwhelming and had taken over her vunrable body.

He smiled and walked out of bed. Even though he had told her it was ok she still hid her face. I knock came from the door and yuki got fear in his face. He quickly hid and toharu yelled. "just a minuete I'm getting dressed" not thinking at all she dressed in her pjs and a school shirt and said come in.

It was kyo. Blood rushed to her face. His eyes wondered over her body not wearing a bra he thought to himself. He smiled I made breakfast he said quietly and she just murmured thank you. He said its speacial. She looked shocked.

" just for you and I.." at this yuki shot up and what happened next was unbelievable.

(hahaha left you guys at a cliff hanger but I promise you will love it)


End file.
